Lost Bloodlines
by Zivandre
Summary: Hermione isn't muggleborn, and her father is Voldemort. Setting out to find the truth, she discovers lost family and the truth of why they're all seperated, learning a horrible dark secret. kindadark!Hermione. first story, the stories better than the summary, just give it a try.
1. The Adoption

_an: hello! this is my first time writing, so please don't be too harsh, I respect constructive criticism, but don't be downright rude. right now this will have a T rating, as im not sure how dark ill make this story. Also, Voldemort is semi-good in this story, but he still does everything that we know he did, it'll make more sense when you read the rest of the story. this takes place in their 6th year, while avoiding deathly hallows and the epilogue. mostly. thank you!_

 _ **I do not own harry potter or any characters portrayed here. if i did, i would be writing more HP books, not on here.**_

* * *

"Hermione, dear, you're father and I would like to talk to you." Jane Granger called to her daughter. Hermione was sixteen years old and about to enter her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Coming downstairs, she met her mother and father in the sitting room.

Sitting down, she asked, "Yes, what's going on?" Looking at her parents closely, she noticed they looked forlorn and worried.

"Well dear, you're not muggleborn-"

"Wait, you're a Witch and Wizard? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, my mother was a witch, married a muggle, and had me, but I'm a squib." Her father replied briskly.

Jean started on once more, "You're father and I married a few month's out of high school. After we were married for about a year, we found out we couldn't conceive, a month after we told your grandmother, Aileen, a guy named Gellart showed up.

"He explained how he was a friend of Aileen's, and how tragic it was that we couldn't have a child, and that luck may it be, he ran an orphanage. Interestingly enough, he had a beautiful newborn girl, named Hermione, that he thought would be perfect for us.

"I assume he only let us adopt a witch, because your father is a squib. He said he was comfortable that we wouldn't freak out if you started showing signs of magical abilities.

"He explained to us how during the war with Voldemort, you're biological parents were killed. He worked some magic, and we had you the next day.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I know you went through allot of trouble at school, being a muggleborn. But, we couldn't tell you when you were younger, with being submerged into a new world, it would have made everything more confusing.

"But, you're sixteen now, and so wondrously brilliant, we couldn't keep hiding this from you. We love you so much honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Jean finished amicably.

"I'm okay, It's just, mom, dad, Voldemort's back. He came back a month ago, but no one believes Harry or Dumbledore. OH, Its terrible, all these awful thing's. But, I'm safe at Hogwarts, he's terrified of Dumbledore-"

"Honey, we know of Dumbledore, my mom went to Hogwarts too." Her father sounded quite relieved of hearing about Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione was quite curious about who her birth parents were, and after letting her parents know she still loved them, asked if they knew who her birth parents were or the name of the orphanage.

Learning that her parents didn't know neither, she asked if she could go to Diagon Alley, to try to find out, gaining their permission, she hurriedly changed, grabbed her wand and money bag and met her dad in their car.

* * *

Reaching a lone book store, she headed for magical birth records, after consulting the book keeper, where she learned whether the child stayed with the parents or not, all births were magically recorded in the correct books.

With instructions on how to search by year and name, she pulled the glowing book off the shelf and looked for her record.

Shortly after, she learned that her parents names were Annabeth and Tom Riddle. Letting it sink in that her father was Voldemort, which in away secretly pleased Hermione, she copied the information on a spare bit of parchment.

Using the same spell, she looked to see if Tom had any other children. Finding that indeed he had, she pulled the other book, dating to almost twenty years before she was born. She learned she had a brother. None other then Severus Snape, well Riddle. It looked like he was adopted out as well.

Curious with her information, she decided to get into contact with Lucius Malfoy first, to see Tom herself. She didn't trust going to Severus first, in case he alerted Dumbledore of her findings beforehand.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Dumbledore, The Headmaster at Hogwarts, it was just what would a known "light" Wizard, who was an enemy to Voldemort, react to both of Voldemort's children at Hogwarts.

Finishing up her letter to Lucius, copying the record of Severus and herself, and thanking the bookkeeper, Hermione left to the Owl Office to mail her letter, requesting he permit her to his home to converse about an ideal business opportunity.

Deciding to head down the shops while waiting for a reply, she picked up some new quills, cat snacks for Crookshanks, and a few book's for some light reading, before she headed into the Quidditch shop to pick out Harry's birthday present, when she received her reply.

Opening the letter, she read;

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I was most surprised to be receiving post from you, for obvious reasons._

 _Although, I am most interested in hearing what business opportunities you could give me._

 _Therefore, I invite you to dine with my son, wife, and me tonight, at 6:00 p.m.. I will pick you up outside Flourish and Botts at 5:00 p.m.._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Pleased with herself, she went into a dress robe shop, that recently opened, to get a nice evening dress for tonight.

She quickly found a stunning black number. It had cap shoulders, with a thin lining of sheer black tulle, the back of the dress had a cut out piece, with a strip of fabric left running across the shoulder blades. The dress was knee length with the same tulle material, containing diamond-like jewels spattered across the layered ruffles.

Satisfied with her choice, she had just enough time to get ready in the shop restroom. Settling with curling her hair out, and piling it on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging down, she held them in place with a hair tie and a diamond encrusted headband.

Her make-up was dark, Smokey eyes, eyeliner, and a pale pink lip gloss. She finished her look with some diamond bracelets and black strapped heels. She made it to Flourish and Botts in time to stuff her purchases in a shiny black clutch with diamonds and a undetectable extension charm on it.

Looking up, she noticed Draco's father, Lucius, heading her way.

* * *

 _Edited: October 2, 2017_


	2. Her Parents

_An: hey guys! Second chapter here, I have a rough draft for this story, but it's not complete, I don't want to set a upload day, just in case that chapter isn't ready or life happens. But thank you so much for your reviews and favorites!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Arriving in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, Hermione was excited to finally meet her father, but apprehensive that he wouldn't believe her.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger, dinner will arrive shortly, but I'm ready to discuss this business deal. Let me just call Narcissa and Draco." Lucius exclaimed briskly.

Letting her mind wander, around ten minutes passed before the Malfoy family reappeared. Getting her mind back on track, she pulled out the copied pieces of parchment and began to tell her tale.

"Lucius, I want you to call Voldemort here, please. the information I want to discuss includes him." When Lucius did not do so, she urged that it was of up most importance, and that, he should need not worry about a sixteen year old child vanquishing anything about the Dark Lord. After Lucius called Voldemort, tensions ran high while waiting.

"LUCIUS! Surely you only called because you have the Potter boy? Especially after I asked you not to disturb me?"

Voldemort had arrived, along with his temper, with Hermione looking up, she gave a startled gasp. The man standing before her did not look chalky-white, bald, with a snake-like nose and red eyes like Harry told them.

The man standing there was tall, and had a bit of muscle on him, that wasn't too much. If Hermione didn't know he was her father, she would find him handsome.

For Tom had dark, wavy hair that went just below his ears. His eyes had a slight almond shape and were chestnut brown, and had a slightly aged look. His nose and cheekbones had a sharp, angled look about them, along with his chin. And his mouth had full pink lips. That formed a permanent pout.

She didn't realize that they were all staring at her, until Draco coughed, jumping out of her thoughts, she stated, "Shall we begin?"

"The mud blood speaks her filth upon me?" Voldemort laughed cruelly, "Lucius, what a pleasant treat!"

"Tom, look at this." Lucius had obviously read the top paper Hermione pulled out.

"Father? Tom? Why is this? Why was I raised by muggles? Why have you not sought me out?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember having any children. My wife, I guess also your mother if this is true, Annabeth, was attacked by muggles, that's why we could never conceive. That's why I hate muggles." Tom replied.

"But, My Lord, surely you must remember now? Seeing that you've read the proof? Most memory spells reverse when you read the correct information." Lucius intervened.

"It's a copy. I didn't take the book with me, I just copied it on parchment. Surely that must be why?

"There's also this." said Hermione, as she handed over the paper about Severus.

"Two children? Two children of mine that were robbed from me? Oh, Severus! I've treated him cruelly over all these years!" Tom was devastated at that.

Calling Severus by his mark, he also sent a house elf to the bookstore, to retrieve both copies of the genealogy books. While they waited, Narcisssa flloed Annabeth, and Tom got to know Hermione.

* * *

After what felt like ages, Severus, Annabeth, and the house elf, all appeared before Voldemort. Deciding to let Hermione tell them, Tom nodded his head to his daughter. After introducing herself to Annabeth, Hermione said, "I'm your daughter, and your sister." turning to both Anna and Severus.

If Severus was shocked, he didn't show it. While Anna was definitely to shocked to show it, Severus decided to speak up.

"So Anna and Tom, are my mother and father? How did you come by this, Miss Granger?"

"My parents, the muggles, Jean and Richard, told me I was adopted. They said a man named Gellart gave me to them. So naturally curious, I headed to Bluebalt, that old bookstore in Diagon Alley, and searched for magical birth records. After finding out that Tom and Anna were my biological parents, I looked to see if I had any siblings, and I found you, Severus.

"I owled Lucius, to meet him, and I kind of ordered him to call for you, Tom." Hermione finished.

"Okay Tom, can you look at the official records, along with you Annabeth, to see if you're memory comes back?"Lucius added in.

"I remember both pregnancies, don't you Tom?" Annabeth looked white as a sheet. "The doctor said they were both stillborn."

"I remember."

After Hermione opened both books to the correct page, she passed them to her parents. Watching the magic work was obvious, but Hermione was wary after Tom's face contorted with rage.

"No good Healer, I remember him now, he wouldn't let us see either of you after you were born. He must have hid you to place you with the others. But surely, Gellart? It can't be the same Gellart?" Tom was angry.

"Sorry, but you know another Gellart?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, Gellart Grindelwald. Another dark wizard. Dumbledore defeated him when I was around 19. But, no one's seen him since." answered Tom.

"I don't think we should make this public. Not that I'm ashamed, but because Severus and I, are still at Hogwarts. It wouldn't bode well for anybody, honestly. And I know you're my father, but I'm not helping you with anything about Harry." Hermione piped in.

"I wouldn't expect any less, but I do want to find Gellart." said Tom.

* * *

 _AN: Going by the time-line that Tom Riddle was born in 1926, I've heard of varied birth years ranging from '23 to '29._

 _Edited: October 2, 2017_


	3. Christmas with Draco

_**AN: Okay, I am so sorry it's been a month and a half since I posted a new chapter, my old laptop went completely out, (okay, I used the crap out of it till it gave out, it was a Chromebook, but the a, s, l, ;, and backspace didn't work. So I had to use an on screen keyboard, which sucked.) then the battery messed up so if it wasn't plugged in, if you moved it, it would completely restart. Then, since my husbands a cheapskate, I had to use a very old tablet, which it's alright, I just can't download barely any apps, and god forbid any writing ones. So, I finally broke my husband down and he bought me a brand new laptop! And to reward you all for your patience, I'm posting two chapters, maybe three to get the ball rolling. I'm not going to write twenty or more chapters before the climax arrives, (when Hermione announces her true identity to everyone,) this story I'm going to focus more on the after effects of everything mainly. So I'm not repeating the same thing each chapter! Also, when you see this ~~~~~~~ it means it's a time jump. I won't say whether it's an hour or a month directly, but I will make it clear how longs it's been! Okay, now let's get this story updated!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter.**_

* * *

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione stared blankly at her book. She has had a lot to think about these last few weeks, mainly on what to do with what side she was on, what she believed in, and who her family were. She didn't want to fight with her family, but she also didn't want to fight against her friends, especially Harry. He's been the one to stick by her, through thick and thin, whether she's been right or wrong.

Deciding she couldn't do anything about it right now, even if she really wanted too, she decided she would just continuously think out her options till she found the best one for her. Snapping out of her daze, she looked around to see what her friends were doing. Harry and Ron, were playing a round of wizard's chess. While Ginny, Neville, and Luna, were chatting about what this school year would bring.

Getting back into her book seemed like the easiest option, so turning the page back, she started again. After another hour of reading, Hermione got up and announced she was going to go change into her school robes.

* * *

Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, it was too soon in her eyes to spend it with her biological parents, and she needed some space to go over her new information. Since she found her parents and brother, she has been double checking every possible source for any other information. But, not even three weeks ago, she found she had a nephew, and Severus' wife, was still alive and well. Hermione hasn't been able to process the news yet, and unable to confide in her new best friend Draco, she was feeling overwhelmed.

Which brings her onto Draco, he has been a lifesaver in this situation. Someone who knows her situation, and refraining from judging or even offering her one-sided advice has been amazing. She didn't need someone to tell her what to do, and when to do it. She needed someone to vent to about her frustrations, and give her logical advice.

They have of course been meeting in secret, what began in old unused classrooms, and behind tapestry's, continued on into the secret room. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, told Draco about it one night, and how you just ask the room for anything, and it can give it to you. Ever since then, that has been Hermione's and Draco's meeting place, and they planned on spending most of Christmas break there as well. Especially since Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow, While Blaise and Theo were heading to Theo's place.

* * *

Waking up on Christmas day, Hermione unwrapped her presents from Harry, Ron, and the rest of her family and friends. From Harry she received a potion that restored ruined or damaged books, and some sweets from Honeydukes. From Ron, she received another load of sweets, and a Wizarding Binder, you just wrote in your schedule of classes, and during that period, it would bring all of your classwork to the front. From Molly and Arthur, she got a homemade sweater that was a baby blue with a book on the front and some homemade cakes. Her mom and dad got her some wizarding crime/romance novels, while Tom and Beth, got her a beautiful necklace and earring set. The set all had teardrop diamonds, and if you looked closely enough, it had a little red heart shaped ruby.

Grabbing her present for Draco, she headed off to the secret room. Imagining a cozy lounge, with a roaring fireplace, and a largely decorated Christmas tree, she headed inside to wait for Draco.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long, as Draco headed into the room no longer then ten minutes later. Exchanging pleasantries, they handed each other their gift.

Hermione had a lot of trouble picking a gift for Draco, seeing as they have only been friends for a few months, with a rocky start, and also because, what do you buy someone who has everything? She decided on something small and heartfelt, as it was a necklace, with the Malfoy engraved on the pendent. Not only that, but it had a protean charm on it. So when Hermione, squeezed her charm, which was the Gryffindor crest, a time showed up on the back of Draco's, so he could know when to meet her. Which you could also send small notes back and forth as well.

Opening his gift, and seeing what it was, Draco was pleased, but he already had so much stuff with his family crest on it.

"Thanks Hermione, but why did you go with my family crest?"

"Because, it has a protean charm, and it's something that people won't notice, and comment 'oh, why are you wearing a lion that says Hermione, or something on it?'"

"Okay, that makes sense. Show me yours then. "

After that, Draco handed Hermione her present. He decided on getting her a rare first edition, signed copy of _Beauty and the Beast_. Hermione couldn't believe it, she had been wanting a first edition for so long, but she never had the money to really pursue it.

Relieved at both of their gifts, they spent the rest of the day just hanging around, and letting their friendship blossom into something more.

* * *

 _Edited: October 2, 2017_


	4. Finding his Lost Wife

AN: okay, I know allot of people might not like this, but I'm going to go ahead and jump to the big reveal, that Hermione has been working on. I just feel the family history and stuff she has found, should just be mentioned when she tells everyone, instead of, she found this, she found that, then tell everyone and I would be repeating everything. Okay, here goes, I know how I have this in my head, I just hope I can get it on 'paper' the right way.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione stood on the end of Tawney drive, looking for the house that had number 5. Heading down the road, she found the house and started walking up the drive. She was about to meet Severus' wife, who believed her name to be Marian.

Knocking on the front door, a woman in her late 30's answered the door, she was around Hermione's height, slim, and with waist length hair.

"I'm not interested in buying anything. Sorry."

"I'm not here for that, I know you don't know me, but I'm here for you."

Getting 'Marian' to come with her, was harder then she thought, so Hermione ended up getting Lucius to come help her. Lucius had to eventually stun Marian, while Hermione packed an overnight bag for her.

Hermione let Lucius bring her back to the manor, while Hermione went to get someone else. After getting him, she headed back to the manor herself.

Calling the rest of her family, Hermione got to work. She decided to start with Marian first, so pulling the official marriage certificate out, she let her father wake her up. Speaking over Marian, when she started to talk, she went ahead and told her what's been happening.

"You're a witch. You don't remember being one, because you had your memory wiped. By a guy named Gellart Grindelwald. You went to Hogwarts, you then married Severus, and got pregnant. Gellart started by removing your memory of Severus, and replacing it with a man you hated in school. He then had Voldemort here try to kill you, your son, and fake husband. He failed, obviously, and luckily, because your son is Voldemort's grandson. Here read this."

Handing Marian the paper, Hermione watched the magic work once again.

"Do you remember now, Lily?"

"Is my son here? Is Severus? Please bring me to them, please. How long has it been?"

"It's been, about 17 years, and they're both here. We'll bring Severus in, then we will bring you to meet your son."

Severus walked into the room with Lucius, and almost immediately walked back out. He couldn't believe his eyes. His Lily was here. In this room. She was supposed to be dead. Hermione had already shown him the certificate, so he already remembered having a wife. Before she vanished without a trace.

Turning away from the loving couple, and the shock that Severus had a son, Hermione waited and then told them not to interrupt, because she still had to explain everything to their son, who never had his memory modified.

Sitting herself down on the sofa, she awaited their son to wake up, while talking to her father about the spell she has found for genealogy results.

"You're absolutely sure that he is Severus' son?"

"Absolutely, I could do the spell now, but it would be a lot easier to wait until he wakes up, so he can see the spell happening as well. This will be very difficult, pertaining to the relationship you have with each other.

Starting to stir beside her, he awoke with a start. Grabbing his head in one hand, and started searching for his wand with the other. Not finding it, he finally looked up and saw who was in the room around him.

"Hermione! What are you doing? Where are we? Where's your wand? Hand it to me! Hurry, he's right there, he will kill us Hermione!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt my father. I have your wand, and his if it makes you feel any better. You're fine, no one here will hurt you, and you would understand if you would let me explain the truth. Okay, Harry?"

AN: sorry, I had to do a cliffhanger, this chapter would have been enormously long if I didn't break it up. But I'm typing the rest of it out right now! Thank you for all of your favorites' and follows. And reviews would be awesome. I know this story might suck, lol, but I want to know that people are actually interested in reading more so I'm not just wasting time with this one!


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

"Now, will you two stand up? Harry, I want to show you a spell before I explain everything to you." Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but with one look from Hermione, he grudgingly stood up. At this point, her mother, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, were standing in the open, while Lily and Severus hung back in the dark shadows.

"Now stand very still when I say the spell, and you'll know what I'm about to tell you is the truth. The spell will require one drop of blood, it won't hurt, and you'll glow green, like you have an aura, if you're related, and purple, if not. But, I almost forgot, I have one more surprise to bring out, before I fully begin. Lucius, can you go get her?"

Heading back into the room, Lucius was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson. Hermione just stood there looking smug, when almost everyone quirked their eyebrows at her. She then told Pansy to stand by Harry, so it would be easier.

"Okay, now when I say the spell, I will touch my wand tip to both of your fingers, along with my fathers', then point it on some parchment. It will then produce the written results of your genealogy line, if you are blood related then it will all be the same results, if not, it will be separate. It's a tricky bit of magic I found in one of the books I ordered. Now, are you ready?"

"Genialogius Revelio." Muttered Hermione, while then touching Harry's', Pansy's', Toms' and the hers; she then touched the tip to the parchment, swished her wand, and stepped back. Almost immediately, a family tree started appearing.

Harry picked up the parchment, held it so both Pansy and him could see, and read:

Genealogy Results

Tom Marvolo Riddle-Annabeth Marie Riddle

Serverus Cyrion Riddle-Lily Yvonne Riddle Hermione Hope Riddle

Harry Marvolo Riddle Pansy Nagira Riddle

Looking up, Harry and Pansy saw that everyone in the room, other than Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa, glowing green. "How can we be sure that this isn't a trap? Set by Voldemort here to make me think my mother's here and you're my aunt, and then kill me to later go off and have a good laugh?"

Looking and feeling exasperated, Hermione told him if he really didn't believe her, she had the book where the spell was from in her bag.

"Fine, but I want to know how you found out all this, and how come Dumbledore and everyone else in the Wizarding world for that matter, thinks James is my father then?"

After everyone sat down, Hermione began filling everyone in on how it started.

"It started when your grandpa was in Hogwarts. I'm sure you all have heard of a wizard named Gellart Grindelwald? Well, him and Dumbledore had a falling out many years ago, which resulted in Dumbledore's sister Arianna getting killed. Renouncing Grindelwald and power, Dumbledore left to get his life back together. But, not even three years later, Dumbledore had to go back and duel Grindelwald before things got out of hand. Believing he won the duel, he left to finish getting things back together.

"Soon after, he started teaching at Hogwarts, as the transfiguration teacher. After he was teaching there a few years he was sent to fetch my father, from the muggle orphanage he was at. I believe I've found that Grindelwald had already been in contact with Tom three times before then. All around the same time he hurt one of the other kids, or when he was extremely dark to others. He was always visited by a 'parent' that was interested in adopting a boy, but later in the same day, Tom acted out. Bu, I believe Grindelwald modified my father's memories in some way, so those memories were always a little 'fuzzy.'

"Then as my father progressed through school, I have no proof that Grindelwald met with him over the years. So, at this point, my father had already set up the 'Death eaters' and met my mother. Shortly after school, they then married and got pregnant with my brother Severus. Now, here is where things get tricky. Being who my father was, he wanted everything to be extremely quiet, he was trying to quietly gain power at this point, so instead of having normal check-ups and visits at a hospital, he privately paid a healer to go to his house for check-ups. Unfortunately, when Severus was born, the healer told our parents Severus was a still-born. He refused to let them see their son.

"Unfortunately, again, when they got pregnant with me, almost twenty years later, they did the same approach, with another doctor, but again, the doctor told them I was still-born. I believe both doctors were Grindelwald, or at least working for him.

"During this time, Severus had already grown up in a poor family, went to school and dated Lily privately. After Hogwarts, they quietly eloped, after almost a year of marriage and travel, Lily fell pregnant with twins, both Harry and Pansy. Grindelwald, wiped Severus' and Lily's memory of their marriage, and planted the one were Lily and James were. Lily, forgetting she was already pregnant, was shocked to hear the news she had fallen pregnant so fast after their wedding. Grindelwald strikes again, for some reason he told Lily she was only expecting a boy, instead of twins. Then once she went into labor, he modified both Lily and James memories about their daughter, and placed her with the Parkinson's.

"About 6 months later, Voldemort attacked Lily's home, from receiving the wrong end of a prophecy, delivered by Randall Parkinson. Luckily, Lily nor Harry were hurt, other than Lily being stunned. Which, that ties back to an old pureblood blood magic. Back in the olden days, most pureblood families put a spell in place that they cannot kill family. It originated when pureblood lines would decrease from heirs killing their parents or grandparents, to inherited the family money and property's.

"At this point, Hagrid arrived to take Harry to Dumbledore, to go to the Dursley's, and Grindelwald I presume obliviated Lily, making her think she was a muggle. I have no idea why he didn't just kill her, but I'm glad he didn't.

"Then of course, my parents told me I was adopted, I searched for my biological parents, and I've ended up here."

Hermione then sat back down from walking back and forth across the living room. She was exhausted from talking, so Tom spoke instead.

"You see Harry; this isn't a trick. We really are your family. And in my point of view, family is the most important."

After a few hours, Hermione and Draco were relaxing on the loveseat, while Harry and Pansy got to know their parents, and grandparents. Today has really been an amazing one, she just hoped wherever Grindelwald was, that he was tired of messing with her family. Because her father was right, family is the most important, and she would do whatever it took to keep her family safe and intact.

AN: wooh, three chapters in one day! Now that I got this chapter up and out, updates should be more regular. I still have a lot of twists and turns to accomplish. But now with a new computer and this up, updates should be at a minimum twice a week. I will try to update daily though! As always, thank you for your favorites and follows, and once again reviews would be wonderful!


	6. NEWTS

_**AN: okay, im sorry, I haven't posted in a long time now, life happens, I got in a kick, couldn't figure how to smoothly transition but here we go. A few time jumps coming up.**_

Hermione and Draco woke early the next morning to get down to the breakfast table first. Evening heading down almost an hour earlier, Tom still beat them down there. Settling around, they started idle chit-chat until Harry came down. Feeling his un-easiness, Hermione settled him in and asked him if he wanted any juice or coffee. Accepting some coffee, he tried to relax around his sworn enemy once more.

"I'm not going to bite, you know. Even with how things have preceeded this exciting turn of events, family comes first, and people who mess with my family, essentially bite the dust. You're welcome here, Harry, and if anyone tries to make you feel uncomfortable or unwanted then come tell me, and I'll deal with them. That goes for you too, Pansy." Tom expressed.

"Thanks, gramps." Pansy laughed at the look Tom gave her, and fixed, "Sorry, too soon, old man?"

"I may be your grandfather, but I am not old!" Tom laughed.

Even Harry, and the rest of the family were laughing see as everyone else had appeared. With everyone settled in, breakfast appeared on the table, and everyone dug in. Breakfast passed by with jokes going around. Once everyone had finished and moved onto the family room, the seriousness settled in. moving onto what was coming up with Grindelwald and what the family's next move was.

"So, what's the game plan." Lucius started on. Gazing over his extended family with seriousness.

"Well, I have brought in some people to help hunt Grindelwald down, and Severus, I want you to poke around Hogwarts and Dumbledore, see what you can find there. Now kids, yes, you're still kids so you won't have any active parts in this, we will keep you up to date with everything though but I want you to put everything you can into your schoolwork, so when we reign triumphant, no one can say you never earned your position for power. No arguments." Explained Tom.

Breaking off into smaller discussions, everyone was nervously anxious over finishing this obvious upcoming war so they could relax as a family.

It was time for N.E.W.T.S., a year has passed since Hermione brought the whole family together. Since then, they were only a few steps forward on finding anything out. Secrets were running high over the four teenagers. Draco and Hermione took a serious step in their relationship, with him asking her to marry him on Valentine's day. Harry was having problems keeping his identity from the Weasley's, seriously hoping there was some way to convert them, but at least Ron if no one else.

Pansy was having trouble not exploring her new relationship with Harry more often, always craving a sibling, and now getting one and an extended family she was wonderfully overwhelmed. She also wanted to get to know Hermione more but was unsure how that would pan out, seeing how they've passed around their fair share of insults. Hoping she followed her grandpas' mantra of family comes first, she tried to remain hopeful on that front.

Hermione and Draco were happy for the school year to come to an end, so they could get their lives started. Hermione had many plans of overturning many of the laws, including schooling, many things were wrong with how Hogwarts ran, and how Dumbledore ran it. Plus, the ministry could barely do anything right anymore, merely relying on how much money someone could give them. But they couldn't wait for the truth to come out to start their own family eventually. They already planned on having a small wedding, with their family there, and they were happy with that. They just wanted to be able to go into the world without huge repercussions.

With the school year ended and everyone back at home, everyone was waiting on their N.E.W.T.S. results to arrive. With everyone finishing breakfast, nerves were running high. Hermione reduced herself to pacing the family room repeatedly, Draco was leaning his head against the fire mantle, while Harry and Pansy showed off their sibling similarities by both biting their nails and bouncing their legs.

"I swear, I flunked every test, im never getting anywhere in life. Gods, kill me now!" whined Hermione.

Draco lifted his head up, gave Hermione a 'what the hell are you thinking' look, and shook his head. "You're probably going to be the only person for this year to get all O's. I guarantee it."

Luckily, Hermione didn't have a chance to poke back claiming Draco was a liar, before 4 sleek tawny owls swooped through the open window. With each one going for their results, they all stood in silence while they read them. Hermione had a calm, serene look fall upon her face once she was finished and spoke first.

"Well, you were right all O's!

 _ **N.E.W.T.S. RESULTS**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger**_

 _ **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O**_

 _ **CHARMS: O**_

 _ **TRANSFIGURATION: O**_

 _ **POTIONS: O**_

 _ **HERBOLOGY: O**_

 _ **HISTORY OF MAGIC: O**_

 _ **ASTRONOMY: O**_

 _ **CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O**_

 _ **ANCIENT RUNES: O**_

 _ **ALCHEMY: O**_

 _ **ARITHMACY: O**_

Draco was the next to read his aloud, followed by Harry, then Pansy.

 _ **N.E.W.T.S. RESULTS**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O**_

 _ **CHARMS: O**_

 _ **TRANSFIGURATION: E**_

 _ **POTIONS: O**_

 _ **HERBOLOGY: E**_

 _ **HISTORY OF MAGIC: O**_

 _ **ASTRONOMY: O**_

 _ **CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: E**_

 _ **ANCIENT RUNES: O**_

 _ **ALCHEMY: O**_

 _ **ARITHMACY: O**_

 _ **N.E.W.T.S. RESULTS**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O**_

 _ **CHARMS: E**_

 _ **TRANSFIGURATION: O**_

 _ **POTIONS: A**_

 _ **HERBOLOGY: O**_

 _ **HISTORY OF MAGIC: A**_

 _ **ASTRONOMY: O**_

 _ **CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O**_

 _ **DIVINATION: A**_

 _ **N.E.W.T.S. RESULTS**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Pansy Hope Parkinson**_

 _ **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O**_

 _ **CHARMS: O**_

 _ **TRANSFIGURATION: E**_

 _ **POTIONS: E**_

 _ **HERBOLOGY: A**_

 _ **HISTORY OF MAGIC: A**_

 _ **ASTRONOMY: O**_

 _ **CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: A**_

 _ **ANCIENT RUNES: E**_

 _ **ALCHEMY: A**_

Looking around the room, Hermione was glad her new-found family had this chance to enter adulthood. But they were also closer down the road to finishing this war, she just hoped none of her family got hurt again.


	7. Plans in Motion

_**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story so far. Your support means a lot to me. When I first came up with the idea for this story, I was tentative about posting it, worrying about negative reviews saying that it just generally sucks, bad writing, the whole lot. But not one of you have, (other than my sister, lol, but hey, that's cool she's weird anyway.) but, FireRuby did point out that I have done a lot of time jumps, and I do apologize for that. The biggest one was where I jumped the whole 7**_ _ **TH**_ _ **year. The reason I did that I plan to make a drabble spin-off of it. But it's mainly filler honestly. I didn't want to add that in and pull from the main story. So, I do apologize. But I am working on that now, so hopefully I can have the first chapter/month up for you guys today! I still have a few things planned for this series. And maybe in the future I can have another spin-off with how their lives are going once things are said and done here. I know this has the potential for a huge story line, but at the moment I don't see it going past 15-20 chapters, but that could change in the future. I have tried to be consistent with my chapter length, with over 1,000 words. But twice now it's been under. But I'll stop dragging this out, enjoy the new chapter!**_

Still ecstatic the next day over her N.E.W.T. results, Hermione was dying to jump into her father's fold and start helping the cause for not only a better wizarding world, but also to bring down Grindelwald for what he did to her family. So, with Draco, Harry, and Pansy, trailing after her, they all headed to her father's study where he asked them to meet him.

Knocking twice, they stood back until he called them to enter. Once doing so, they all sat around her father's fireside on the couches he had for 'comfortable' meetings. Seeing how Tom still hadn't said anything, Hermione decided to speak up first.

"Father, I don't know why you're not being more proactive right now, but you're losing so much potential standing back waiting. You already know I want to join the cause, and I have a lot of plans for it. Since you never wanted to hear what I have planned, I'll go ahead and tell you now.

Firstly, Hogwarts, if you'd allow me the opportunity, I want to wash everything out. Starting with the curriculum, what they're teaching now isn't practical, and a waste of magic really. I mean, who's going to turn a rat into a teacup? I want to remove some classes, and add others. I mean, Muggle Studies? Yes, I understand some Witches and Wizards are going to work closely with Muggles out of schooling, but not everyone needs to take it. Like muggleborns, they already know everything about muggles, because they thought they were one for 11 years, not including the hands-on experience they get on school breaks. But I want to add at least Dark arts classes, and others like it, instead of suppressing our magic, why don't we fully embrace it and let it expand?

Then, I want to rebuke some of the teachers and wash some out, like Professor Binns, a ghost teaching history? It never came out well, barely anyone paid attention, so badly it was dubbed 'break period.' A good History class should be fun and exciting. Plus, why do we start learning magic at the age of 11? Why not start six years earlier at 5, and you can get the early stages going and free up 2 years or more of Hogwarts curriculum.

Next I want to change the ministry. They have the Daily Prophet in their pocket. Which no isn't a bad thing, but they want to release what they want, not what's the news now. Even in Harrys case, they didn't believe him when you came back, and they had free reign over a minor. Unless I'm mistaken there is a law stating that if they are school age, pretty much you can't release 'news' like that without a guardian's permission, and where he had no known magical family, that automatically fell upon Dumbledore. But, I'm not saying he deliberately drug you through the mud Harry, he could have been fighting back. We just don't know.

Those are the two most basic things I want to work on, but I have a few more ideas I want to tweak with before I bring them to you. I also want to see if you all and a few of our friends wanted to work with us on this. Maybe Daphne and Astoria could both help with the daily prophet, Pansy would you want to help me with that as well? You don't have to do the Prophet project, just any of my ideas I have that my Father allows? You too, Harry and Draco, maybe we can bring Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Millicent, and Tracey along too."

"How do your friends know?

"That's all you have to say to that? But they all found out over the last year, they all have the Slytherin tendency to find out what they want, when they want it. I believe we can trust them, have you heard anything being released about us being family?" Hermione retorted back.

"Okay, I agree with what you want to do, so you have free reign, I trust you all. You're all very responsible young adults now. So, the next meeting is tonight, you may all go if you wish. You can petition for your cause tonight. And you can contact your friends to see if they want to officially join our ranks, if any of them wishes then this Saturday we can have an official ceremony when they can get their marks. Does anyone have anything else they want to discuss?"

"No, I'm one hundred percent behind whatever Hermione wants to do. You as well, my Lord." Responded Draco.

With Harry and Pansy claiming their agreement as well, they all left to help Narcissa and Annabeth plan the finishing touches on their wedding. With the big day coming closer and closer things around the manor courtyard were changing the alter area was already set up, leaving only the flowers and cloth to adorn the chairs and altar. The reception area was already decked out as well. So, the main thing left was to exchange their vows and happily I do's.


	8. Family is Family

_**AN: okay guys, im so so sorry for not updating in forever on this story, ive had huge writers block on how to proceed without just continuously time jumping. But, I believe with this glass of whisky, that problem is now solved! Theres two new POVS in this chapter, and I might do this every so often in the side characters to take a step back from just Hermione's POV. So, lets continue shall we?**_

Dumbledore jumped to his feet when Gellart Grindelwald stepped through his floo. Not only was it a shock to see his childhood friend turned nemesis standing before him like nothing happened, including his death, but for him to also be standing looking like he was still in his late 40's.

"Wh- why are- no how are you here?" sputtered Dumbledore.

"My dear, dear friend. I so love your reactions to my visits. The only dreadful part is having to explain everything repeatedly, for every little chit-chat I want to have. Sit down, and I'll tell you, again, why I'm here. You see, the worst thing you can do is lock a man up in his own prison, especially without switching out the guards that are so faithfully loyal to me.

"So, before we faked my death, I had clearance to walk in and out of that place like it was my castle. My loyal servants just contacted me when I was needed. And of course, when one came to see me, I had multiple glamour's on making me look old and so fragile.

"But, more importantly, my favorite puppet requires more string-pulling yet again. You've let three of your projects run free. Do you have any idea what they are doing? They know their real identities! You were supposed to keep them separated and ignorant of this, but no! someone's let it out, whether it that chits adopted parents or your little 'obliviate' spell just wasn't strong enough!

"Do you know what would happen if they leaked how they found out? It would lead right back to you, and then eventually me! My 'death' would be exposed, your game would be laid out in the open. This school would shut down!" Grindelwald finished with spittle flying out, he sat down after throwing the latest Daily Prophet in front of Dumbledore.

Shocked, Dumbledore did nothing but sit back and lean his head on his upright hands. Looking at his old lover, his emotions went rampant. He had so many questions to ask, but looked down at the paper first.

 _ **Former muggleborn, Hermione Granger, finds lost parents and is set to marry England's richest bachelor!**_

 _Hermione Riddle, formerly known as Hermione 'The Bookworm' Granger, comes forth as being Voldemort's long-lost daughter! Not only that, but her former potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape, is now her brother, and is father to Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson!_

 _If that didn't shock you, I bet her marriage announcement with Draco Lucius Malfoy will! Is it his quest for power? Or is she looking for acceptance in her absurd claims? Turn to page 3 to find out!_

Looking up, Dumbledore watched the man impatiently tap his foot before clearing his throat. "I'm not sure what you want me to say? It is quiet the shocking bit of news. Is there any truth to it? It is written by that awful vulture, Skeeter."

"I want you to approach Hermione and find out what she's doing, and why. You will write a report of it all and leave it behind the picture on the mantle. I want it done in under a month. 'oblivioutus.'

Laughing at a joke Harry had said Pansy sat back and enjoyed her new sense of self. She was no longer the stuck-up prat that she was in Hogwarts, but she was more care-free and you couldn't spot her not laughing at something. She enjoyed her new family, with everyone being open and encouraging new things. Her relationship with Harry was like they haven't been separated since birth. She was surprised she never noticed the similarities through their school career. But, no Slytherin paid that much attention to a Gryffindor without inner-house discipline.

She was glad Draco was happy too. Watching him with Hermione really made her cheerful, she never really knew of a time when he was that content. Yeah, he had a great childhood and wonderful friends, but he was never in love or showed even hints of a crush towards any girl. And she knew herself didn't count. In a way, they always had that sibling relationship, even though it was changing to him being her uncle-in-law.

Excusing herself, she ran upstairs to get ready for the day. Her and Hermione were heading to meet up with Ginny and Luna to get re-fitted for their bridesmaids dresses. Hermione chose beautiful black silk chiffon, it had slight hints of a jade-green lace around the hem, while the dresses were all different in the top aspect.

Her dress was one shouldered, with chiffon roses making the strap. The leaves were made of the same jade-green lace. Under the breast area was a large jade gem, with smaller green gems spattered around underneath.

Ginny and Luna's dress both had the gems encrusted on them, but While Lunas was double strapped, Ginnys was strapless. On Ginny's the entire top piece had the roses going across the top hem, and it was plain other than two side cut-outs on the hips under the gems. Lunas dress had the tulle over-lay that cinched on her wrists and the shoulders were cut out of it, and the entire breast piece was covered in the silk roses, once it reached the Jade and diamond gems, it flared out with multiple layers of tulle.

All the girls were set to wear a tulle rose in their hair, with multiple pieces of diamond jewelry.

One the fitting was done, all four girls went to Diagon Alley to stop at Florence Fortescue's ice cream parlor. With each ordering their favorite item, they chose an outside table to sit and enjoy it.

Their peace did not last long before reporters started popping out of no-where verbally attacking Hermione. Before she had a chance to really take up for herself, Pansy was on the table and hexing everyone who stood around long enough stupidly.

"Anyone who tries to publicly slander anyone of my friends or family will be receiving a lot worse than a hex next time! I'd back off if any of you want to have kids in the future!" Pansy yelled.

"Thank you Pans, I really appreciate your support!" blushed Hermione.

"Like you father says, 'Family is Family,' if you don't stick up to them now, later when it gets to be too much it won't work." Pansy exclaimed.

 _ **AN: don't forget to review! Also, oblivioutus is a spell I made it removes the memory of the castor, but not of the directions he left. I was too lazy to look up if that was covered under obliviate or if there was another spell that did the same thing. But if there was sorry!**_


	9. The Wedding and a New House

The day of the wedding finally came, and with that, saw Hermione standing nervously with both of her father's flanking her sides. Both of her mothers helped with her hair, taming it down into slender waves and swept to one side, while her make-up was subtle, with a white and grey shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara, d baby pink lips. Her dress was a simple grey that was form-fitting until it flared out at her hips, over her torso was a smattering of black, grey, and white roses that spread out the farther down they went. Finishing it out, there was a layer of white tulle overlaying the bottom half, with a slim V of corset ribbons on the back. The wedding was to be held at Malfoy Manor Gardens, having a fairy-tale look. There was a light fog across the ground, and the chairs were covered in a black with white rose fabric, held on there by a shimmery purple bow around the bottom of the chair back. The alter was covered in an array of exotic flowers, including Giant Purple Hibiscus Coral, and Pink and Purple Fuchsia's, with Ivy vines wrapped around the rest. There area was also surrounded by twirling moss covered trees that had lanterns hanging from the limbs, emitting a bluish-purple light.

She'd already received words of encouragement from both sets of parents, and she was hoping none of her guests caused any trouble. She already had Ron and Harry explain to the Weasley family that Voldemort was on her side, and while Molly was the main one with apprehensions, she still worried that the children would take back their word and ruin her day. But, hopefully they respected Hermione enough to not cause a ruckus, and she set the thoughts aside to focus on her and Draco.

Taking another moment to gather her bearings, she nodded her readiness and her birth father signaled for the music to start. With the white French Chateau doors opening, they started their descent down the Aisle. Hermione stopped herself from looking at all the guests, and focused her look on Draco, with them both blocking out the rest of the world for those small moments, Hermione finally reached the Altar.

With both father's each passing a hand over to Draco, and passing her bouquet of Pink and Purple roses to Ginny, they both turned to the official to begin the Ceremony. The vows were simple, with a hint of bonding magic ensuring fidelity, honesty, and fertility, they were finally permitted to kiss and turn to the guests.

With a heavy weight lifting from her shoulders, Hermione finally relaxed and was ready for the reception. She wasn't a huge drinker, but she was looking forward to a tall flute of champagne. Unfortunately, before she could get her a drink, they had to take their wedding photos by themselves, and with their entire family. Stifling a laugh from seeing Tom wrap his arms around her adopted mother, she turned and let the photographer take the last photo before letting them go ahead into the ballroom where the reception would be held.

With her and Draco signing the marriage document, they were finally ready to be introduced as Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, and after sharing a heartfelt kiss, and smothering Draco's attempts to sneak off to consummate the wedding, they finally headed inside. Looking around, she noticed that the dancefloor looked to be made of a crystalline blue ice, with round tables surrounding it. Each table had a jade green and black tablecloth, with a bouquet of Roses atop each one. At the head of the dancefloor was a large rectangular table, to seat Hermione, Draco, and their parents. On the left there was a larger round table to seat the Bridesmaid's and Groomsmen.

With Blaise noticing the couple's arrival, he stood to announce their presence onto the dancefloor for their first dance. The rest of the evening passed with food and fun until the couple set off for their Honeymoon for two weeks.

* * *

Returning from the Honeymoon, Hermione and Draco stayed at the manor for another week before settling on a new house located in southern Oxford. It had an expansive yard, and was two stories' high. On the main floor, there was the kitchen, dining, living, and family room, along with a library and half bath. While the top floor had a full guest bath, a master bath, master suite, three guest bedrooms, and two studies. With the help from their new house elves and the floo, they had their new house decorated within another week.

* * *

"I want my OWN office, Draco, you know full and well that i cannot concentrate with you in the same room longer than an hour, now out! Find your own room to claim as yours!" Sputtered Hermione, who was red faced and getting angrier by the second by Draco, who refused to leave _her_ office.

"Now, Dear, why would I tire myself walking back and forth when I can just be here when business or pleasure arises?" Draco responded, while plopping himself back onto the chaise in front of the fire.

"Draco, _Honey,_ you know you would never settle to get any work done staying here, so, what was it you used to say in school?" She retorted, Venom dripping making a certain blonde shrink in on himself, " _Wait till_ _ **MY**_ _father hears about this!"_

Smirking proudly, Hermione turned and started to slowly saunter over to the fireplace. " **NO!** Wait, I'll move, I'll move!

* * *

After helping Draco move his stuff out of her office, she was finally able to sit down and reorganize her plans for the school and finding Gellart. Her father already told her not to worry about it, but she as pulling in all the resources he couldn't since he wasn't able to talk to the order like she could. As of now, the main three problems she had were of course Dumbledore, but also Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Both of the other two wizards had a great dislike of her father, and therefore wouldn't hear anyone else out about him. The only good thing really coming from them is they weren't butting into their business or protesting the other members of the Order from speaking to her.

So far, she had the outlines of his life jotted down, and her father had some of his Death Eaters tracking down what he had done before he went to his prison, that he built, Nurmengard. They were also looking into his guards, and whether their loyalties laid with Gellart or not. Unfortunately, they still hadn't heard back from them on that respect.

Stepping back from those plans, she wrote a few more sub notes before calling it a day and spending the rest of the day lounging with Draco in their new house.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for all the continues support, as always, my muse seems to be fueled by (kind) reviews. yes, i know, shamelessy begging. XD**_

 _ **On a side note, you can view her wedding dress, and the flowers on my pinterest board. remove the spaces!**_

 _ **www. pinterest Zivandre/lost-bloodlines/**_


	10. UPDATE! I'M SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys!

So, I'm sorry this is not an update, but I'm posting here to let everyone know, that as of now, Lost Bloodlines will be on HIATUS!

I know some of you will be dissapointed, but I just can't find any inspiration for this fic.

I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just going to take a few months for a break, and focus on the forum's I participate in. [Which, if any of you are interested in joining, the links are all in my main profile!]

But, the good news, [kind-of] will be that I'm going to totally re-vamp this story. Originally, this had two story arcs, the first being Hermione finding the truth and setting out to retrieve her lost family. With the second being that they hunt and kill Grindelwald! And, I ruined a lot of it by jumping head first. I think I may write the whole thing [mostly] out, before I post, so I know I'm not going to repeat what happened here, and leave you with months of inactivity on a story you follow.

So, I will be posting the new edition under a new story, and [if I remember] I will post the link in a new chapter.

Again, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint, but I feel that I'm still learning how to grow as a writer, and I want to do Lost Bloodlines the justice it deserves! So, make sure you follow me as an author, not just this story, so you can recieve the update!

~Zivandre.


End file.
